Muñeca de porcelana
by T.C.Wolf
Summary: Sus facciones finas y su pasión en el baile no lo dejaban apartar la mirada de la pequeña chica; era difícil creer que alguien tan inteligente, fuera tan tonto...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo me divierto&juego con ellos. ^.^

_Muñeca de porcelana. _

Ella se movía en medio del escenario, sus movimientos eres gráciles y demasiado finos para ser de una pequeña mujer, la dulce melodía del delicado piano fluía por la habitación. La pequeña movía sus brazos de lado a lado, encima de su cabeza, a sus costados y caminando con las puntillas de sus pies mientras daba vueltitas fluidas y se movía al son de la canción. Su hermoso vestido azul de bailarina se elevaba y ondeaba por el aire como si fuera el viento mismo el que cubría ese hermoso cuerpo. Cuando la música estaba dando las últimas notas de la hermosa melodía, ella dio una última vueltita en sus puntillas y movió su mano desde la altura de su hombro hasta que lo dejo completamente extendido a su costado, y con su mirada todo el tiempo siguió el movimiento de su mano. La última nota del piano clásico se quedó en el ambiente por un segundo interminable.

Todo el mundo en el teatro le aplaudía con devoción, ella era hermosa y más que talentosa. Muchos incluso se ponían de pie y gritaban unos cortantes _"Bravo"_ ó incluso unos _"Bravísimo",_ dependiendo la emoción que emano la hermosa danza de la pequeña bailarina.

-Es estupenda –reconoció mi mejor amigo Edward como todo el tiempo que me acompañaba a verla bailar.

-Demasiado –dije, embobado viendo como su vestido se seguía moviendo como el aire con cada reverencia que ella daba para agradecerle al público que le aventaba unas cuantas rosas.

Desearía ser esa rosa que esta en este momento entre sus manos, era que mira con tanta dulzura mientras camina hacía su camerino.

-Vamos, hombre, ve y habla con ella al fin, lo hacen en la tienda –me susurró mi amigo.

Ahora fue mi turno de suspirar. Ella era como una estrella. La ves, sabes que está ahí, pero no la puedes tocar por la distancia que debes recorrer para estar a su lado. Una distancia que no cualquiera puede lograr cruzar. Un astronauta sería quién pueda alcanzar la estrella, quizá. Pero yo definitivamente no soy un astronauta.

-Edward, pasamos por esto todos los días que ella se presenta, que básicamente es siempre –le dije con la ceja alzada-. ¿Por qué aún no entiendes que ella no es para mí? –Con eso di por finalizada la conversación, bueno eso intente.

-Jasper, ella se la vive en tus exposiciones de arte y adora tu tienda de música. Nunca te quita la mirada de encima ¿necesitas más pruebas de que le gustas? Porque para mí está más que claro que está muerta por ti.

-Ama el arte, a mí no –le susurré.

-Sigue ciego sí así lo quieres –me dijo sin más y con eso se levanto-. Creo que me tengo que ir, Bella debe de estar preguntándose donde estoy.

-Adiós, saluda a Bella –susurré-. Y al bebé.

Bella era mi mejor amiga mujer, era divertida, cariñosa y perfecta para Edward. Simplemente ellos estaban hechos para estar juntos. Ella llevaba 7 meses de embarazo, pronto nacería su pequeño o pequeña. Todavía no sabían que será porque lo mantenían como una sorpresa.

-Claro, amigo –me dijo dándome una sonrisa de aliento.

Cuando su rastro fue sepultado por el silencio interminable que tenía, me levante, dispuesto a salir de este lugar que tantas veces la ha contemplado bailar con sus agraciados movimientos y su fino cuerpo.

Todo el mundo estaba mirando el escenario por si la pequeña bailarina volvía aparecer, pero era algo negativo, ella daba sus bailes con la hora fija, y esa hora ya se había acabado.

-Hey, Jasper –saludó la pequeña bailarina mientras rebuscaba entre la colección de música clásica.

-Hola, Alice –susurré mirando como sus manos se movían por las cajas de los discos, se veían tan delicadas y hasta un poco frágiles, quería protegerlas siempre para que no se rompieran.

-Ey, te vi ayer en el teatro –dijo ella con una sonrisa. Siempre con esa sonrisa. Definitivamente era de esas personas que podían sonreír todo el día sin importar qué.

-Sí, bailaste impresionante, pequeña –le dije con una sonrisa.

No era capaz de ir a hablarle yo pero nos llevábamos bien. Ella era demasiado agradable, divertida y cariñosa. Era muy difícil no adorarla como lo hacía; triste que no soy el único que lame sus botas.

-Gracias, Jazz. ¿Tienes música de…?

Con eso empezó a rebuscar, sin siquiera terminar la oración. Hasta que encontró la caratula que se le hizo mejor para lo que estaba buscando. Sonrió y me la entregó para que se lo cobrara, lo hice y ella se despidió con una sonrisa para irse… no quería que se fuera.

-Hey, hola –dijo una chica muy bonita, que reconocí tan fácil como Rosalie Hale, mi prima.

-Hola, primita –le sonreí, mirándola directamente a esos ojos celestes que ella poseía.

Ella buscó en su bolsa hasta extraer un pequeño sobre blanco, mientras yo veía como la pequeña bailarina esperaba un taxi libre en cual irse. Se veía tan inocente con sus cortos cabellos moviéndose con cada pequeño movimiento que hacía y las puntas de cada uno de sus mechones apuntaba a un lado diferente que al de al lado y al de alado.

-Jazz –Rose tronó sus dedos frente a mí cara, haciéndome reaccionar de inmediato.

-Perdón, Rose, me distraje –le dije con una sonrisa penosa.

-Sí, lo sé, tu pequeña bailarina esta allí. –Le sonreí y le di una última mirada cuando alcancé a ver que se subía al taxi.

-Es hermosa –dije, poseído por su intensa belleza. El aturdimiento que me daba sólo verla era enorme.

-Ten –dijo, extendiéndome el sobre que había buscado tanto dentro de su bolsa. Fruncí ambas cejas y lo tomé entre mis manos dudando de las acciones que mi cerebro le mandaba a mi cuerpo.

-¿Qué es esto? –le pregunté con duda.

-Una carta, no la quise abrir porque era para ti, pero llegó a mi correo, así que te la traje –dijo con una sonrisilla nerviosa.

-Gracias, Rose –dije, miré el sobre una vez más y cuando alcé la vista mi prima ya estaba saliendo de la tienda.

Cuando llegué a mi casa, saque el sobre que Rose me había dado y leí la carta que estaba dentro del sobre.

_Jasper Whitlock. _

_El apellido Whitlock ha tenido 1 perdida muy grande. Jane Whitlock. Tu hermana de 8 años, la pequeña Jane a tenido un ataque al corazón mientras íbamos en carretera. Tienes que venir a Seattle para su velorio, te esperaremos hijo. _

_Tu madre. _

Miré durante un segundo más el pequeño y frágil papel; mi hermana, Jane… mi pequeña protegida… ¿muerta? Esto debía ser un mal chiste. Pésimo, no es para nada divertido. Mi pequeña no pudo haber muerto. Era algo imposible, ¿por qué?

-¡Edward! –dije, mientras llegaba a la puerta de su casa y la golpeaba con devoción-. ¡Edwa…!

-Jasper. ¿Qué sucede? –No era mi amigo quién estaba ahí parado, sino su esposa, Bella.

-¿Y Edward? –pregunté, mientras intentaba permanecer de pie.

-Entra, está un poco ocupado… -dijo, me abrazó por los hombros y me ayudó a pasar-. ¿Qué ocurrió, Jazz?

-J-Jane… -no podía terminar de hablar. Estaba a punto de tirarme a sus pies a llorar-. ¡Está muerta! –grité, sin poder creer lo que estaba diciendo. Estaba arto de no admitirlo. Y no quería hacerlo, realmente.

-¿Tu hermanita? ¿La linda Jane?

Cerré los ojos con fuerza intentando que las lágrimas no se resbalaran de mis ojos; pero fue algo inevitable pues esas pequeñas gotitas tibias resbalaban sin control.

-Mi pequeña Jane… -mi voz se estaba cortando.

-¿Jasper? –fue justo cuando escuché la voz de mi amigo. Limpié mis ojos con un moqueo inevitable.

-Edward… tenía que hablar contigo.

No había notado que Bella me estaba abrazando por los hombros y que su abultado estomago chocaban con mi antebrazo. Su pequeño bebé estaba rozando mi brazo detrás de esa cuna de piel en la que estaba envuelto.

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó, acercándose a mí.

-Mi hermanita… tengo que ir a su velorio –dije rápidamente-. Necesito que te encargues de la tienda, por favor, necesito ir –dije, con voz desesperaba.

Sentí los brazos de Bella apretando mis hombros un poco más.

-Yo te ayudare en todo –dijo, acercándose un poco más.

-Me tengo que ir. –Sin darme cuenta, mi cara ya estaba llena de lágrimas, otra vez.

Vi un cartel que anunciaba el espectáculo de mi pequeña bailarina. Tenía que irme rápido, no podía ni verla bailar hoy.

* * *

₪ т.с.ωоιғ ✖


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo me divierto&juego con ellos. ^.^

_Muñeca de porcelana._

-¡Jasper! –Mi madre llegó corriendo hasta mí, tirando sus brazos a mi alrededor; sentí sus lágrimas empapar mi camisa.

-Madre… -sollocé contra su hombro.

Aún no entendía lo que estaba pasando, realmente. Sólo entendía que mi dulce hermanita no iba a volver.

-Jasper, entra, entra. –Se hizo a un lado para que yo pudiera entrar a nuestra casa.

Era realmente una casa bastante grande; no podía quejarme en lo más mínimo de nuestra posición económica, porque, realmente, si teníamos bastante dinero, mi padre era un exitoso abogado, y mi madre era una grandiosa decoradora de interiores. Jane siempre quiso ser como nuestra madre…

-Jane… -susurré, entrando a su habitación.

Su habitación era como la recordaba, las paredes estaban pintadas de un azul cielo y tenía colgadas un montón de fotos de nuestra familia; tenía varias repisas donde tenía peluches, libros y pelicular encima de la televisión que estaba enfrente de su cama, que tenía su edredón rojo con dorado.

En el centro de su cama vi la muñeca de porcelana que le había regalado hacía ya algunos años. La última vez que había venido, esa muñeca aún estaba en su caja, en uno de los estantes.

-A ella le gustaba mucho –me dijo mi madre cuando me vio acariciando la carita de la pequeña muñeca d cabellos de color caramelo y ojos verdes.

Parecía que no la había escuchado en lo más mínimo porque ni me inmute, sólo recorrí con la mirada el vestido de seda azul que poseía la muñeca.

-El día que… -mi madre se cayó cuando la mire con una mirada bastante ruda; ella se aclaró la garganta-. Ese día, ella la llevaba. Íbamos a verte –susurró, no la volteé a ver-. Ella siempre te quería ver… -rió secamente-, un día, me dijo que iba a ahorrar y se iba a ir a vivir contigo. Ella te amaba.

Una gélida lágrima recorrió mi mejilla con rapidez.

-La amo con toda mi alma –le dije a mi madre, mientras sentía como las lágrimas volvían a llenarme.

-Lo sabemos, todos lo notaban, eran hermanos muy unidos.

-Aún no creo que haya muerto –le admití.

Sentí su ligera y un poco fría mano sobre mi hombro; y sólo pude rodear mi mano entorno a la muñequita.

-¿Me la podría llevar? –le pregunté a mi madre, levantando la muñeca de su lecho.

-Creo que a tu hermana le gustaría eso –me aseguró mi madre, dándome una sonrisa nostálgica.

La recogí con mucho cuidado y la acune entre mis brazos, imaginando que era mi hermosa hermanita, claro está, la muñeca ni a los talones a mi niña hermosa.

No pudo ni describir lo que sentí cuando vi la lapida de madera donde ahora se encontraba reposando mi hermanita… fría… inmóvil. Casi me hizo desear estar ahí junto a ella, pero sabía, que a ella bien le gustaría que yo no tuviera jamás ese tipo de pensamientos, a mi hermanita le encantaba que yo sonriera casi tanto como a mí me fascinaba que ella lo hiciera.

-¿Cómo estas, madre? –pregunté cuando estuvimos en la cocina de nuestra casa.

Realmente no resistí mucho estando frente a su tumba. No podía mirarla fijamente antes de destrozarme y caer de rodillas al piso, llorando y suplicando porque volviera a la vida mi pequeña hermanita.

-¿Cómo quieres que este, hijo? Tu hermana realmente me hace falta… -Su mirada estaba clavada en la ventana. En sus ojos casi pude ver el reflejo de la hermosa sonrisa de mi querida Jane.

-Sí… ella alegraba todo –susurré, imitando la reacción de mi madre y mirando por la ventana.

En un árbol que estaba muy cerca del pórtico de mis padres había un columpio hecho con soga y un trozo de madera. Recuerdo que a Jane le encantaba columpiarse ahí, y más que la empujara para llegar más y más alto.

Pero ahora… el columpio se balanceaba con mucha debilidad hacía adelante y hacia atrás. Se doblaba una y otra vez y se dejaba llevar con la corriente de aire que soplaba suavemente por el patio.

-Deberías contestar –susurró mi madre, sacándome de mis pensamientos y haciéndome notar que mi celular estaba vibrando escandalosamente. Me pregunte mentalmente que tan embobado estaba con el pensamiento que no lo note.

-Sí, gracias, madre. –Pulsé el botón de Contestar y lo puse en mi oído-. ¿Bueno?

-_Hola, Jasper, ¿cómo estás?_ –Esa hermosa voz.

Fruncí el ceño y mire a la pantalla de mi celular y vi que era el número de Bella, mas, sin embargo, la voz que se escuchaba por la bocinita no coincidía con el nombre de la persona que marcaba el identificador.

-_Humm…_ no muy bien, Alice. ¿Qué haces con el celular de Bella? –No pude evitar preguntarlo.

-_Lo siento, no debí llamar… bueno… es que Bella me lo dejo para ir a su chequeó y pues como yo no quiero molestarla ni a ella ni a Edward me quedé en la sala de espera y pues… me aburrí mucho y me puse a jugar con su celular… pero igual me aburrí _–casi pude ver su mirada perdida con una dulce sonrisita en sus labios-, así que vi a quien podía llamar y tú fuiste el primero en aparecer.

-Oh… que bien –dije con un poco de diversión en la voz.

-_Creo que he llamado en un muy mal momento… _-ella estaba balbuceando y sonaba tan dulce e inocente-, _mejor cuelgo y juego con algo más o yo qué sé… adió…_

-¡No! –rugí para evitar que ella colgara, cuando comprobé que aún se escuchaba su respiración al otro lado de la línea, seguí hablando-: Por favor, no me cuelgues… realmente necesito hablar con alguien…

-_Estoy aquí para escucharte, Jazz _–afirmó con su vocecita de bebé.

Salí al pórtico y me senté de tal forma que visualizaba el columpio de mi hermana moviéndose adelante y atrás con suaves movimientos, con el aire acariciando la soga y la madera comprimida.

-Mi hermana murió –solté de pronto.

-_Oh por Dios, ¿cómo paso? _–Estaba casi seguro que ella no sabía que yo tenía una hermana menor, pero en su voz realmente se notaba la preocupación sincera.

-Un ataque… ella… ella era mi tesoro –sin darme cuenta, estaba llorando como un niño al que le quitan su peluche favorito y no lo dejan comer dulces después-. La necesito, Alice. Mucho.

-_Piensa que está en un lugar mejor… y que a ella no le gustaría verte llorar_… -Sus palabras, en definitiva, eran suaves y su intensión buena.

-Es imposible no llorar cuando ella ya no existe…

_-¡No digas eso!_ –Me interrumpió abruptamente-. _Ella sigue existiendo, sólo que ya no materialmente. _

-La quiero aquí conmigo. –Cada vez parecía más un bebé al adulto que soy.

-_No sabes lo mucho que te entiendo._ –Me consoló con cariño-. _Mi mamá murió cuando yo tenía 10 años y padre falleció de tristeza poco después a ella. _

Abrió los ojos como platos. Jamás me hubiese imaginado que algo así le hubiese pasado a Alice. Ella siempre estaba radiante con una sonrisa que te contagiaba felicidad con tan solo imaginártela.

-¿Cómo le haces…? -sollocé-. ¿Cómo le haces para olvidar a una persona tan amada?

Sabía que era imposible. Olvidar a Jane. ¿Enserio? Ciertamente algo no digno siquiera de imaginar.

_-No lo haces_ –dijo ella con una nota de nostalgia-. _Pero la vuelves algo especial que siempre estará contigo… un recuerdo… pero algo más fuerte que eso. La vuelves parte de ti. _

-Nunca la podre olvidar –sollocé, nuevamente.

-_Nadie te está pidiendo que lo hagas…_ -susurró ella-. _Es más… ¿por qué hacerlo? Sería una injusticia. Ella merece ese espacio en tus recuerdos. Pero… no puedes vivir lamentándote por haberla perdido, simplemente la recuerdas… _

-La necesito –volví a insistir.

-_Lo sé… te entiendo mejor de lo que crees. Pero, enserio, llorarla y lamentarla no te la devolverá. Sólo puedes pensar que a ella le gustaría que sonrieras por ella. Sonrieras cuando recuerdes su rostro, sus ojos, su sonrisa, su risa… todo de ella._ –Las palabras de Alice me hacían entrar en un trance, como si estuvieran perfectamente calculadas-. _Sonríe en lugar de llorarla, porque si sonríes por su recuerda, estas honrando su memoria…_

-¿Por eso siempre sonríes? –Pregunté descaradamente.

-_Sí, justamente por eso, Jazz…_

-Alice… -dije después de un tenue silencio.

-_Dime, Jasper…_

-Eres una persona demasiado especial. Te lo agradezco… amiga.

-_Siempre que me necesites… no lo olvides, aquí estaré para ti… _

* * *

._. (:

₪ т.с.ωоιғ ✖


End file.
